


Perfumed Dinner

by celticheart72



Category: Slither (2006)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Grant Grant ask out a girl who works at a make-up store in the mall.I do not own any of Slither only my own original characters and ideas.





	Perfumed Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr request

You looked up from the counter where you were putting away some bottles of your more expensive perfumes. Michael Kors, Boucheron, Ralph Lauren, Chanel. They were a little frou frou for your taste, you had worn Simply Belle since it came out and it was as expensive as you were willing to go, but you had some customers that came into your cosmetics store that liked the expensive stuff. When your eyes lifted Grant Grant was walking by the front of the store and you momentarily lost your mind. The man was adorable. Awkward and cute but buff and gorgeous. He was always wearing some plaid shirt and his leather jacket but damn was he broad and filled that jacket out perfectly. Today he was wearing khaki pants again which showed off his butt just right.

While you stared you saw him pause and look inside the store at you. He pushed his glasses up his nose, looked down at the floor for a minute while he appeared to debate with himself, and finally walked into the store. Starla had left him for the Police Chief, Bill Pardy, the year before and the rumor was Grant’s divorce was final. Sighing you went back to what you were doing. Awkward or no a man like Grant wouldn’t ever take notice of a curvy dark-haired girl like you. He obviously liked Hollywood starlet body blondes when you considered Starla.

It wasn’t that Grant wasn’t nice to you, he was always polite, calling you ma’am or sweetheart. He had been the one to sell you your car and had been so kind and sweet to you throughout the process. There had been a few town functions where you’d had the chance to interact with him and he was just so endearingly shy. The man was intelligent and strong and you wished you could get to know him better. Quite often your annoying Mayor Jack managed to whisk him away for something before you could carry on much of a conversation.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made it to your ears and you looked up to find Grant standing right in front of your counter.

Smiling wide you stood up and placed your hands flat on the counter, showing off your metallic orange painted fingernails. His blue eyes bounced down to your hands and a smile flickered across his lips before he glanced back up to you then looked everywhere else but at you. “Hello there Mr. Grant, how are you today?”

“Fine, fine. Weather’s turning colder,” he said, but it had actually been cold for a while.

“It is, I’m going to have to break out the long pants soon,” you grinned lifting a heel clad foot to show off the length of your leg left bare by the mid-thigh skirt of your dress.

Grant glanced quickly at your leg, his ears pinkened slightly, and he looked up at you briefly before before looking off to the front of the store again. “Mmm hmmm.”

“Mr. Grant, was there something I can help you with?” You smiled at his shyness, you still weren’t sure why he had come in.

“It’s just Grant.”

That made the smile on your face widen, “Okay, Grant. Is there something I can help you with?”

He put his hands behind his back as he looked down into the display case in front of you, “Uhm, well. You wear this stuff?”

Shaking your head, “Me personally no. Many customers love it though. Are you looking for something floral or musky?”

His blue eyes snapped up to yours and he leaned toward you to sniff the air in your personal space while pursing his lips, “What do you wear? It smells nice. Not heavy and overpowerin’ like some I’m used to.”

Starla. She had liked the expensive heady stuff. “Simply Belle. It’s light and floral with a little bit of a fruity musk undertone,” you explained. “Are you looking for something for a girlfriend?”

Grant shook his head and looked over the perfumes, “I don’t see that one.”

You laughed lightly, “It’s not really an expensive perfume so it’s on the shelf back here.” Turning you took the few steps to the shelf and grabbed a box of the perfume then turned back and set it on the counter in front of him.

Lifting the pink box he studied it then set it back down before pulling his wallet from his back pocket. Pulling one of his credit cards out of the wallet he handed it to you.

“Don’t you want to know how much it is?” You arched an eyebrow as you took his card.

He was the first man you’d ever had come into your store and not ask the price of whatever he was buying then subsequently complain about the price. “Nah.”

Grant Grant was a bit of a mystery you’d like to solve. Watching him out of the corner of your eye you admired the broadness of his shoulders and the strong line of his jaw in contrast to the crookedness of his nose which looked like it had been broken a time or two. When you were done running his card you handed him the receipt to sign and started to wrap the perfume up in tissue to put in a bag.

He raised a hand to stop you, “Nah, don’t wrap it. That’s for you.”

Your hand flew to the middle of your chest as you stared at him open-mouthed, “What?”

Grant was back to looking everywhere but at you, “Yeah, I thought maybe you might want to have dinner with me or something?”

This sweet awkward man in front of you bought you a bottle of perfume to get you to have dinner with him? “Grant, you didn’t have to buy me a bottle of perfume for me to go out with you. All you had to do was ask.”

His lips disappeared as he looked at the counter again, “Well, in my experience it’s gifts then wining and dining.”

You smiled and reached over the counter to clasp his hand, “Well, let me give you some advice specific to me anyway. I don’t need the gifts, wining, or dining. I’d be happy to share a cup of coffee with you on the park bench.”

He smiled at that and gave your hand an awkward squeeze before letting it go again, “Well you enjoy the perfume anyway, it smells right pretty on you. And I’d still like to take you out to dinner.”

“I’d love to have dinner with you Grant,” you told him and put your hand out for his phone which he handed over with a grin and a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
